Evening Symphony
by Kyoki Shinkuro
Summary: A tale about a musician, a fox and a shadow meeting on a moonlit glade - and about the wonderous events might unfold from this... /M-Rated for what might come when I continue writing this.


The musician took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands slowly moving over her instrument. A small, but beautiful glade was her stage this evening, the moon slowly rising up as if to enlighten her performance. Everything around her has gone silent, seemingly waiting in anticipation for the sounds that were to come. The wind had died down, the birds had become quiet and both the fox and the shadow are waiting in silence.

These two were the reason she came back here again and again – not that she knew them, but they made a wonderful audience. At first she had chosen this place to practice for herself, but her music had lured others towards her. One more animal than human, the other one a shadow wearing a dress of crimson red. At the first time the dress might have been a coincidence, but now it seems like the blue skinned woman had tried to make herself pretty for every evening, as if she was going to a high class concert – not that she was alone with that. The fox was wearing something she knew as a very formal outfit from Ionia; and the musician herself was wearing a wonderful piece that was called Sunset Gown, a red dress with the color scheme of the setting sun. Not the ideal outfit for the forest as it was quite long, but she wanted to show her appreciation to her small audience somehow.

They had never talked before – not that there would have ever been a need to. Their small circle never had the need for any communication. They gathered, embraced the music and then dispersed again into the darkness, just like every time she came here. She did not even know their names, in her mind she just called them the fox and the shadow, as that seemed the most natural thing to do.

She waits for a little longer, teasing her audience for a moment before she starts playing, and the wonderful melodies fill the silence of the forest. She keeps playing several small pieces when she suddenly hears a sound that definitely did not come from her instrument. Opening her eyes she notices the nine tailed fox looking at her somewhat embarrassed, holding an ionian flute to her lips, apparently trying to play along with her.

For a moment she thought about stopping her performance and letting the woman take it over from her, but judging how nervous the poor fox looked she would probably be too scared to play alone. The blue haired musician knew that feeling of stage-fright – it had taken her years to get used to it after all. So instead of stopping she switches to a more simple melody, an ionian folk song that was widely known around Valoran, followed by the Tale of the Sad Mummy, yet another popular tale. The fox looks visibly relieved and she starts playing along, her nine tails slowly wagging in the rhythm of the music.

It doesn't take long for the shadow to join into their small duet. She did not have an instrument, but used her voice instead. At first it was just insecure humming, but after some time she felt comfortable enough to actually sing along to the songs they were playing.

The musician was impressed and decided to test her with a song that really every child knew the lyrics to – she had to admit that she never had heard a more impressive yet creepy "Cling Clang go the Chains" before. Or maybe the fox's ionian flute made the song so creepy? One couldn't be so sure about that.

They kept playing for quite some time, not talking, but speaking through their music, until distant thunder could be heard and raindrops could be heard falling in the distance. They had quite a lot of luck for the weather to hold for so long.

Unwilling to end their session just yet she gives the two a look, plays a few sounds and makes some hand movements, hoping they would understand what she meant. The fox and the shadow just stare in confusion, so the maven just sighs, gets up and drags them along towards her mansion where they would hopefully continue their session. But the rain was a little bit faster than them, so when they reach the door of the mansion they are all drenched wet. The musician had barely managed to wrap up her precious instrument up to protect it from the rain, but her dress was ruined by now. It would take forever to get the mud out of the fabric…

She looks at the other two, only to realize that they had even bigger problems: the shadow woman's outfit was also dirtied, but it was also short so she was freezing and shivering. The fox lady was not looking better, all nine of her once beautiful white tails had been soiled by mud, water, and apparently everything that had been lying on the forest ground.

Without another thought she dragged them right into the spacious bathroom. The clothes could be fixed later, but first she had to warm up her freezing guests!

Both of them seem somewhat confused, but the thought of submerging themselves in a warm bath after getting caught up in this ice cold rain was just a too pleasant idea to oppose it. While the musician gave the shadow woman a towel to cover herself, the fox just stripped all of her clothes in one motion and jumped into the water. A little more modest the other two follow while trying to not look directly at certain spots – at least the musician had the manners, the shadow on the other hand was staring nonchalantly. Was that… hunger in her eyes? She wasn't sure, but then the musician just leans back and enjoys the bath.

" _Ahhh…_ this is perfect…"

This was the first time that anyone of the three actually spoke a word. The musician and the shadow stare at the fox, who introduced herself as "Ahri" shortly after. After a few lines of awkward conversation – Sona had to use her fingers to write on the fogged up mirror as both her guests didn't know any sign language – the shadow introduced herself as "Evelynn". She wasn't really an eager talker, but the fox spoke enough for the three of them, kind of about everything and nothing at once. The only thing the musician concluded from all that chatter was that Ahri must be a really carefree person.

After some time of soaking in the hot water the fox tries to clean her tails, but they had taken on so much dirt and mud that it was almost impossible for her. The maven tried to help out by giving her different soaps and shampoos, but even like that the tails were almost impossible to clean. Slightly embarrassed the fox asked for help, resulting in three people eagerly trying to cleanse the once snow-white fur.

Well, technically only two people, as Ahri was simply resting on the edge of the bath, enjoying the sensation of her tails getting washed and massaged way too much.

" _Hrmmm~_ Hm?! _EEP!_ Please, be careful with that spot…"

Apparently she meant Evelynn who's currently massaging the very base of her tail with a growing grin on her face. Instead of stopping she starts using both hands to massage the spots in a rather skilled fashion, causing quiet moans to escape Ahri's lips.

Meanwhile, the musician had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do now, as she watches the fox and the shadow doing something rather… indecent right in front of her eyes. Strangely the fox was not really fighting back…

" _Ahh!_ No… stop…"

Sona wasn't sure, but it seems like Ahri's eyes had changed color.

Before they had been two bright sapphires, now they had taken on a beautiful purple color. She could not explain it, but she could feel herself to be drawn towards this strange woman, her hands wandering up the tail she was still holding towards the woman's back. Her mind was going fuzzy and the bath suddenly felt even warmer than before. She just wanted to hold her, to embrace her, to feel the warmth of her breath on her own skin as she caressed her body with her fingers moving through the black hair and then slowly wandering down her body to -

With some last bit of self-control Sona manages to grab the shower head and sprays them all with ice cold water, the shock instantly breaking the charm spell that Ahri had cast unintentionally.

Oh, and it also caused two very high pitched screams…

* * *

 _/Just a small project to get me back into writing. Please tell me if you want to read a continuation to this and I will try to write one ;) /_


End file.
